This invention relates generally to measuring and testing apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for manufacturing a hot spot thermocouple used for the determination of boiling points of liquids.
A method and apparatus for determining boiling points of liquids are described in the aforementioned co-pending application of the assignee of the present invention. The apparatus described in the co-pending application includes a whirligig hot spot thermocouple.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for manufacturing a whirligig hot spot thermocouple.